One Stormy Day
by EternalTwilight94
Summary: A storm is coming and is leaving the Cullens trapped indoors. What is there to do? Leave it to Alice to come up with something. It’s ‘Prank Day’ at the Cullen’s! Read to find out how a game with a human and 7 vampires turns horribly wrong. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A storm is coming and is leaving the Cullens trapped inside. What is there to do? Leave it to Alice to come up with something. It's 'Prank Day' at the Cullen's! Read to find out how a game with a human and 7 vampires turns out.**

**AN- Ok here's my first fanfic so give some slack and criticism is welcomed just don't be too harsh. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: This Could Not End Well**

A cool crisp breeze abruptly hit my face. My eyes shot open only to find Edward sliding gracefully through my window.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." He said with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's ok. When did you leave?" All I remember was falling asleep in Edward's safe, marble arms listening to the soothing sound of my lullaby being hummed. Did something bad happen last night that he had to leave?

"Alice needed to speak to me. Nothing to be alarmed about." He said as he swiftly came and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. Something was up but I knew he would tell me if it meant any harm to me.

Edward lift his hand and lightly touched my forehead where it creased as I was deep in thought. "Bella what are you thinking so hard about?" His rich caramel eyes bore into mine when he asked.

It took me a few seconds for the question to register in. I hate it when he dazzles me so early in the morning.

"Nothing, I'm just a little groggy." I failed to say clearly for my words slurred together but I knew he heard me. I looked over at my clock on my side table. It read 8:30 a.m.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I said as I stretched. He mused over my question as I got off my bed and stumbled towards my closet.

"Let's go over to my house today. The weather is going to hold any outdoor activities and from what Alice was thinking about last night, she has something special pla-"

"No you don't!" Edward was immediately cut off by Alice's musical voice as she leaped through my window in a fluid moment. I sure hope Charlie doesn't wake up.

"You are not going to ruin the surprise Edward! Morning Bella!" Alice chimed in. I just weakly grinned back at Alice as I stood in the middle of my room watching Alice's petite figure push Edward towards the window.

"Alice!" Edward hissed back. Alice just ignored his response and continued on. "Edward you better head home, don't worry we'll be there soon its just Jasper needs help restraining Emmett from destroying the house. You know how impatient he is especially when it comes to my little surprises."

Edward just eyed her causiously."Reciting the entire dictionary in Spanish can't be that interesting. Alice what are thinking? Whatever you're planning, Bella better not be harmed-"

"Of course she won't be harmed Edward! I just need to borrow her before she come over. Is a little faith in your sister too much to ask?"

Alice looked truly hurt by Edward's comment. I had a sudden urge to run to her and hug her, but then I remembered she said, "… borrow her before she came over." I let out a groan as Alice's word sunk in. That usually meant it was dress up time for me. Great…

Both of their heads whipped towards me as they heard my groan.

"Bella don't worry. Whatever Alice is planning isn't going to be _too _dramatic. Right Alice?" Edward said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and shot a stern look towards innocent looking Alice.

She let out a sigh, " I just have something fun planned for today since it's gonna be raining like crazy pretty soon." And a small smile lit up her face as a roll of thunder lightly shook the house. "But we won't be getting to my plans if Edward here doesn't get his butt down to the house!"

Edward just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you soon, love." He gently lifted my chin to kiss my lips. His marble lips molded to my lips as I kissed back but as usual he ended the kiss too soon for my liking. He chuckled at my frustrated expression my face sending his sweet scent to splash on my face. He kissed my forehead before turning to Alice. "Don't be too long." Edward said with a wary look on his beautiful face as he slid through my window.

"Finally! Now Bella, what I have planned for today will be fun only if you cooperate." What did she mean by if I cooperate? Now I'm a little scared. She must have seen the frighten look on my face because she lifted her hand to continue.

"Whenever the weather traps us indoors we Cullens find ways to entertain ourselves. Which is why I claim today 'Prank Day'! Now I want you to go freshen up and I'll have a set of clothes sitting on your bed when you come out and don't worry I'll work with on your hair and make up before we leave. Now hurry!"

Alice was literally bouncing with excitement as her little innocent smile on her angelic face grew into a huge mischievous smile.

I froze. My eyes must have looked like saucers. Me, a weak little human, was going to playing pranks on vampires?! This could not end well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh cliffy! hehe**

**Well there's my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now go and review! I'll put chapter 2 up soon!!!**

**Much love,**

**EternalTwilighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets continue on with story shall we?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

I went down without a fight because I knew no matter what Alice was going to get me all dolled up one way or another.

"Perfection! I'm going back to the house and I'll meet you there once you tell Charlie you're comin over-" Alice's face went blank for a brief second then came back to reality. She stared at me in horror. "On second thought why don't I drive you. The roads are dangerously slick right now. So I guess I'll see you in 2 minutes!" And with that she danced across my room and disappeared out my window.

I heard Charlie shutting a cupboard in the kitchen and decided that was my cue. I safely made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mornin Charlie. I'm headin over with Alice to their house. I'll probably be home later on tonight." If I survive I mentally added.

Charlie turned around to face me with a mug in his hand. "Is Edward going to be there too?" He asked suspiciously. I knew the answer he wanted.

"Yes. And so will Carlisle and Esme." I said as I stared back at him. He huffed out a sigh. "M'kay. You guys be careful out on the road okay? It's pretty slick." He eyed me with concern.

"Okay. You know Alice's reflexes are pretty good on the road. We'll be safe." As for what's in store for me at their house I can't guarantee anything I silently added. Just then there was a quick rap at the door. Alice.

"See you later Charlie!" I waved back and quickly went to the door where Alice awaited.

"Okay lets go. Bye Charlie! She'll be home by tonight!" She called to Charlie as he popped his head out in the hallway.

"Morning Alice! You guys get to the house in one piece okay?"

"Sure thing!. See ya!" Alice chirped back.

Alice wasn't kidding when she said it would be raining like crazy! The windshield was blurred by water through the whole way to the house. We finally made it to beautiful mansion. Alice hit the brake to her yellow Porches causing a high pitched screech. Then she turned to me with a wild look in her eye.

"Are you ready for the fun to begin?" She let out an evil laugh that sent chills down my spine. Alice exited the car and was at the passenger door in a flash and effortlessly scooped me up in her tiny yet strong arms and carried me into the house. As we entered we were immediately greeted by Emmett.

"My God you guys are slow!" Next thing I know Alice and I were scooped up by Emmett and thrown onto the couch. At least the couch broke the impact of the fall, Alice landed agilely on her feet and Jasper rushed over to her. Edward rushed to me to make sure I wasn't injured then turned to Emmett. Edward crouched down and sprung at him. It all happened so quickly but next thing I knew, Edward had Emmett wrestled to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ through Bella again. You got that?" Edward snarled his words so viciously, Emmett looked frightened. Emmett just nodded in response and then Edward released him. Edward was by my side instantaneously and wrapped his arms around me securely.

Emmett got up off the ground and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Bella. But you guys taking so long-" Emmett hissed in pain as Rosalie appeared behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you think before you speak." She said as she shook her head in disapproval. Then she turned her exquisite face me.

"I'm sorry for my idiotic husband's actions. I think that bear did more mental damage than could be repaired when he was changed." She said with a smirk on her striking face.

The room was filled with laughter, even I felt Edward shake with trembles of laughter as he held me close to him.

"Haha." Emmett said with heavy sarcasm. "Okay Alice what's the big secret?" He said as he was shaking with impatience. Rosalie turned to him and shook her head and placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from bouncing through the ceiling.

"Well since it would be impossible to do anything outside due to the weather, I figures today would be an excellent day to be 'Prank Day'!"

That did it.

Jasper's eyes shot from Alice immediately to Emmett and said, "Not again. Everyone duck!"

And with that Emmett broke from Rosalie's firm grip and leaped into the air and hit the ceiling with his fist.

"Woo hoo!!!"

Edward snatched me and shielded me with his body from the falling pieces of the ceiling. The room was filled with hisses but one voice rose above all the noises.

"What in the world in going on?! Oh no! Emmett that's what, the fifth time now you've ruined the ceiling?" Yelled a very angry Esme. Everyone coward in fear of her. Very rarely did Esme ever lash out on anyone. She was always so loving and passionate and caring but when you ruin her house you better run for the hills.

"Sorry Mom. I'll fix it I promise. I just lost control of my excitement." Emmett said in a remorseful tone as he looked at her with shame all over his face.

Esme took a deep unneeded breath to calm her nerves as a wave of tranquility washed through the room. She then looked to Jasper. "Thank you Jasper. And I'm sorry Emmett for raising my voice at you but must you destroy things out of excitement?" Esme said as she eyed helplessly at Emmett.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine dear now what made you destroy the ceiling?" she asked.

I'd forgotten Edward was still holding me and I jumped in surprise as Edward answered. "Alice was telling us her plan about today being 'Prank Day' since there's a storm outside which leaves us with nothing to do."

A new voice entered the room then. "I'm not so sure about that idea. The ceiling has been destroyed already and you guys haven't even started yet." Carlisle said as he placed himself next to Esme.

"We promise not to be _too_ destructive. Please?" Alice pleaded.

"If we have to lock up Emmett then so be it." Rosalie added.

"Oh come on babe. I promise I'll behave. Honestly." Emmett said and kissed Rosalie to show he meant it with a little too much passion.

"Seriously you guys! Can't you do this when I'm not around to be drowned with you guy's passion?" Jasper groaned and they broke apart. He turned to Alice who was gently stroking his arm to calm him.

"Any ways…we promise not to destroy the house. We'll be on our best behavior, at least most of us will be." Edward said and he shot a glare at Emmett. Poor Emmett.

Esme considered it and gave in. "Fine, but whatever you guys break you replace." she said in stern voice.

And with that Alice yelled out, "Let the games begin!"

Uh-oh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second chapter finally up! Woo hoo! Please review and tell me what you think and give some ideas for some future pranks! I promise there will be pranks in the next chapter. **

**Thank you!**

**Much love,**

**EternalTwilighter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you ready for the pranks to begin? Here they are just as I promised. Remember to review! A special thanks to **vanquishluver** who inspired this prank!**

**Enjoy…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I let out a small yelp as someone flew me up the stairs. I heard a loud sound, like boulders colliding in the living room. "Get off of me Jasper!-Alice give Bella back!" Edward yelled.

My eyes shot to Alice she sat me down on her bed and flitted across her room to lock the door. Alice's expression alarmed me as she turned to me.

"Bella, we will be making the first move. I will be depending on your acting skills for this prank against Edward."

My acting skills? She should know I couldn't act even if my life depended on it! And by the crazy look in her, this prank could not be good.

"Alice, what exactly is this prank that consists of my 'acting skill'?" Alice must have seen my body shaking in fear as her face softened.

"Oh Bella." she sighed. "Don't worry. It'll just be a harmless prank. You just need to pretend you're in pain. I'm just gonna fool Edward I had turned you, that's all." she said in a nonchalant tone.

There was only silence as Alice stared back at me with such a calm expression. Why would she do that to Edward? That is so unlike her to think up of something so evil.

"Bella? Bella breathe!" Alice shook my shoulders to get me to come back to reality.

I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until I let out the air I had been holding. Dots scattered my vision.

"Alice why would you do that Edward? That is so cruel! He would never forgive me even if we played it off. And you would be nothing but ashes when he finds out you came up with this!" Alice clamped her frigid hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Shh! Don't forget you're in a house full of nosy vampires with excellent hearing." she murmured so low, only my ears could hear.

"I'm going to let go so I can explain myself, okay?" I stared at her wide eyed and nodded.

"Okay, now, a few years ago, we played this same game. Edward decided to play a malicious prank on me by stealing _all_ of my designer clothing and selling it on eBay for 25 cents Bella! 25 cents!" she was growling by that point but then composed herself so not to terrify me. "Anyways, I think this would be a good chance for him to payback. Besides, I won't be _physically_ hurting him. It's just going to be a little harmless fun, but I need your help. All you have to do is scream. I'll take care of the bite mark by making it look realistic with some make up. So you in?" she ended her explanation with such a pleading look on her face that there was only one way to wipe it off, and I knew I would get payback for this.

"I'm in." I mumbled.

"Excellent." Alice's face was beaming as a grin stretched across her face.

I'm definitely going to regret this.

**EPOV**

"Let the games begin!" was the last thing Alice said as she instantaneously flew Bella and herself up the stairs. I was about to launch myself after them but Jasper wrestled me down a second sooner.

"Jasper get off of me!-Alice give Bella back!" But it was too late. I let out a savage growl causing Jasper to release me. I swiftly got to my feet but then heard a click coming from upstairs. Alice decided to lock the door. Ha! Like a door is going to stop me!

_Whoa! I think Eddie here is about to lose it!_ Emmett thought. He must have seen my warped expression on my face.

"Umm, Edward by the waves of rage you're sending, I suggest you calm yourself before you destroy something." _And I don't think Esme is in the mood to repair a broken door right now. _he added.

Waves of serenity hit me. I let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah you're right. But if your wife crosses over any lines I swear I'll-"

"Edward!" Esme yelled out from the kitchen. That made Emmett snicker but he immediately stopped as I shot daggers at him.

"You guys calm down! Poor Jasper can handle only so many emotions." Rosalie gestured towards a livid looking Jasper. "Edward you know Alice wouldn't do anything _too_ drastic especially when it come to Bella. Now this only means one thing. It's our turn to come up with a prank for payback." Rosalie was cut off by an agonized scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

Only one thing popped up in my head. Bella.

One second I was in the living, and the next I was in Alice's room with whatever was left of the door flying everywhere. There laid Bella cringing in pain with Alice hovering over her with guilty look all over her face.

_What the hell?! _Emmett screamed in his thoughts.

_Oh my God! _For once Rosalie was left speechless.

_Alice how could you?! _Jaspers thoughts were so baffled and hurt as he saw what his wife had done.

Alice's head whipped toward my enraged figure.

"Edward! Its not what you think- she begged me to do it Edward!" I didn't pay any more attention to her as she fumbled over her words. All I could see was Bella, my Bella, withering in pain. My vision was red with rage. I pushed Alice aside to cradle my Bella in my arms. My eyes searched her body only to find the bite mark Alice had left. I sob broke out my cold lips. "I'm so sorry Bella. Sorry…" Just then I heard a thought.

_Maybe Bella was right. _Alice thought. _Maybe this wasn't the best way to get revenge…oh crap, Edward heard that._ Then it all clicked in.

Alice's body went rigid as my eyes locked onto hers. Bella's breathing cut short as she realized I had caught on.

"It was just an innocent prank Edward, honestly. No harm done." Alice weakly defended herself. I just stared at her, not moving. Then I felt a warm touch on my cheek as Bella stretched her hand to calm me. Her face was full of guilt and remorse.

"Edward please don't be mad. It was just a stupid prank Alice came up with."

"Bella!" Alice hissed but it was too late.

"So Alice was the one to come up with this?" I asked boring my eyes into Alice's guilty face.

_I'm dead aren't I? _she thought.

"Oh no Alice you're already dead, but I would suggest you keep an eye on your closest,

if you get my drift." I retorted.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Alice growled.

"Wouldn't I?" Edward challenged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tell me what you think. I know that was kind of cruel of Alice but I wanted to have some fun. Wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for ****vanquishluver**** ! Maybe its Emmett's turn for the spotlight in the next chapter…**

**Review!!!!**

**Much love,**

**EternalTwilighter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter 4! This one was a little tricky for me to write but I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I knew that was going to be a bad idea, but did I listen to myself? No! Now Alice's closet will be paying the price. Alice had to have put at least 5 padlocks and 3 surveillance cameras at the entrance of her humongous closet. She wasn't taking any chances, that was for sure.

We were all currently in the living scattered everywhere doing our own thing. Carlisle got an emergency call at the hospital and Esme went along with him wanting nothing to do with our little game.

Edward hadn't left my side since we pulled that stupid prank. I could tell by the look is his eyes I had hurt him. Even though he tried to cover it, I could still see it deep in his hypnotic, topaz eyes that I had wounded him. We stared at each other for who knows how long in perfect silence with only the sound of rain in the background. I jumped as Emmett decided to spring from the couch and break the peaceful mood.

"Well I'm thirsty! Jasper you wanna come huntin' with me?" he said as he strolled towards the door.

"Its pouring rain out there. No animal would be dumb enough to be out in this thunderous weather." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"That's not true! Ducks love the rain!" Emmett snapped back. Edward and I were shaking with laughter quietly along with Alice who was sitting across the room snuggled next to Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yes Emmett that's true, but do we live near any lakes or ponds? No."

Emmett was concentrating very hard on finding a come back but just let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! Then I'll go alone, since you're too chicken to come in the middle of a little thunder storm." Emmett smirked.

"I never said I was afraid to-"

"Bwack-bwack bwack bwack!" Watching Emmett imitate a chicken had to have been the funniest thing I've ever seen. I rolled off of Edward's lap falling to the floor into husterics along with Alice laughing her musical laughter. Rosalie just covered her face in ashame and mumbled something under her breathe.

"Fine Emmett! I'll go with you if you stop making such a fool of yourself!" Jasper said as he grabbed Emmett's arm and lead him to the front door.

"Jeez Jasper! Your so pushy." Emmett teased.

"We'll be back _soon_!" Jasper called.

Just before they left, I saw Emmett smirk at us right as the door was closing.

"Hmmm…" Evidently Alice caught that smirk too as she eyed the closed door thoughtfully.

When Edward was sobered up from all the laughter he asked, "What is it Alice?"

"I don't know. Something just seems a bit off, that's all. I'll keep an eye out." Alice laid her head back on the couch to concentrate While Rosalie went back to her magazine. Edward pulled me back on his lap and murmured, "You're not leaving my site, especially if Emmett is planning something." He said before he kissed my forehead. He started humming my lullaby and I drifted off into sleep.

A sudden cold breeze woke me. My eyes shot open to find Jasper and Emmett coming through the front door. They were completely soaked and dripping from the rain. But as they walked in I noticed that Emmett was wearing a huge coat. When did he put that on?

"What took you guys so long? Its been an hour." Alice asked suspiciously.

"Umm…Well it took us a while to find anything good." Jasper responded.

"Yeah." Emmett added.

"Mmm-hmm." was all Alice said.

"I'm going upstairs to…change. Don't _you_ need to change too _Jasper_?" Emmett said pointedly to Jasper.

"Hmm? Oh yeah coming!" Jasper said with an alert look on his face.

They were definitely up to no good.

"I don't like this. Emmett was singing _My Humps _and Jasper was singing the _Yankee Doodle _tune in their heads." Edward said warily to Alice.

"Well nothing is showing up. They must be playing it safe. I hate it when they do that."

Edward looked at me and caressed my cheek, then touched under my eyes. "You look tired, love. I'll take you up to my room so you can rest."

"Okay." I said sleepily. He cradled me like a child in his safe arms. I laid my head against his chest taking in his sweet scent and closed my eyes as he flew up the stairs.

"Edward!" Alice called

He abruptly stopped at the top of the stairs and set me on my feet.

"Just go to my room and I'll be right in." He swiftly kissed my forehead and he went back to see what Alice wanted.

I trudged down the hall way and finally came to Edward's door. As I was about to turn the knob I heard the strangest sound coming from the room. It sounded like a strangled cry. I instantly opened the door.

"Wait wait Bella! Don't open the door!" Alice's warning was too late.

There in the middle of Edward's room was a big, brown bear cub. I couldn't help but let out a scream. It's not everyday you find a bear cub in someone's room!

"Bella!" both Alice and Edward yelled from down stairs.

I started to back up when all of a sudden Emmett and Jasper tumbled out of Edward's closet laughing their asses off.

"Oh my God Bella your face was priceless!" Emmett roared out in laughter.

"You were-laughs-and then you!" was all Jasper could say for he was choking on his own laughter.

Edward was the first one to get to me. "Bella what's wrong? What-" That's when he followed my eyes which were staring at the cub. The poor thing was just staring at the chaos all around it.

"Emmett, why the hell is a bear cub in my room?" Edward said lethally in an even tone.

"Ah come on bro! It was an awesome trick and you know it! You should've seen her face!" Emmett laughed.

"Don't worry! I got it all on tape! Definitely Youtube worthy!" Jasper roared in laughter as he waved a video camera in his hand and gave Emmett a high five.

"What is going on up here?" Rosalie said from the hallway. "I _was_ painting my nails when all of a sudden I hear someone scream and-oh my god there's a bear in the room!" Rosalie said and stopped in the doorway.

"Emmett, if this is the cub then where's the mother?" Alice said carefully. I had just realized what Alice was getting at.

"The momma bear? Why does that even matter-"

Before Emmett could finish his sentence, a loud roar came from the side of the house.

"You idiot! You lead the bear to our house!" Edward screamed.

"What is wrong with you Emmett? Do you honestly not have a brain?" Rosalie said as she fiercely walked toward Emmett.

"I told you this would happen."

"Oh don't even start that Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"You guys, we should be focusing on the cub. The poor thing looks traumatized!"

"Bella's right. Lets focus on getting the bear out of here, _then_ we can kill Emmett and Jasper. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

Alice glided across the room and scooped up the cub. "Emmett, you started it, you end it. Now catch." I held my breathe as I watched Alice toss the cub into the air at Emmett. Emmett snatched it before the cub could fall.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Emmett said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Emmett just shut up and follow me." Jasper interrupted. "Don't worry we'll take care of this. And I apologize Bella, really, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just get that out of here before its mom decides to come and get it."

And with that, they leaped out the open window.

Edward took me into the hallway. "Are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine." I said as I stroked his marble cheek. He grabbed my hand and held it there and closed his eyes. "You worry too much." I chuckled.

His eyes snapped opened and released my hand. "_I _have a reason to worry. You mean so much to me that I can't help but worry." he stared at me meaningfully as he said that. I stretched up on my toes and kissed his cold lips. Lightning flashed in the hallway and a roll of thunder shook the house. Then everything went pitch black.

"Edward?" I asked uneasily. My hands searched for him and found purchase.

"Don't worry. I'm here. The storm must have cut off the lights." He crushed his body to mine making me feel protected. The front door opened and we heard Emmett and Jasper enter the house.

"Don't worry!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "We'll check out the fuse box to see if we can get the lights -my baby!!! Who did this to my baby?! My jeep is destroyed!" he bellowed from the garage.

"He had it coming." Rosalie said as she strode out into the hallway with a smirk on her divine face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Longest chapter so far! Now review my friends, review! Just a warning I probably won't be updating until Friday cuz I have to study for my final exams. Lucky me!**

**Much love,**

**EternalTwilighter**


End file.
